Just a Modification
by clairbearr
Summary: The Scarlet Hand is genius. They're cunning, crafty, incredible. They took Daphne. They altered Charming. They killed Baba Yaga, and now, they're going to do all that to Sabrina Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Enjoy! **

It was peaceful. And they were, for the most part, happy.

And that was all that mattered. People, Everafters and humans alike, wandered amongst themselves, absorbed with their own lives, returning home with a sigh of relief and happiness, whether it be from getting a promotion, or not being slaughtered by a dragon.

All was well. The air was sweet with the scent of peace and not war.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Encircling the small town, the two laughed, bursts of heat erupting from the hoots. It wasn't difficult to find the odd house.

They crept along the perimeter of the barrier that blocked them from an easy job of destruction.

"Let's just wait by the forest. The fairy kid will probably appear, and if we're lucky, the target will follow him."

His partner nodded, snorting and stomping his large feet. They retreated slowly and cautiously into the forest, their beady eyes looking carefully for the target.

* * *

The rarity of sunny days was what woke Sabrina. The beams warmed parts of her body, and she stretched, her hand knocking Daphne's snoring frame. Knowing her little sister, Daphne was not interrupted from her slumber.

Sabrina looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 6:45 am.

That was way too early for anyone to be awake. She stretched again, snuggling into her warm bed, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the bright and warm sun.

She was just about to be pulled into the darkness of sleep, when a small snicker made her eyes fly open.

It had to be Puck.

Scrambling out of the comfortable bed, she stood rockily, checking her range of motion. No sticky concoction limited her ability of punching his stomach.

She looked down at her body. Feet looked fine. Legs were normal. Torso was normal too. Arms were the standard definition of arms, and she gave a sigh of relief. The snicker was just her imagination.

She turned on her heel, about to get into bed again, when something...orange, stopped her.

She turned back around, her hair whipping around, to realize that her hair was a bright, neon orange.

It was silent for a moment, until she started to scream.

She felt a lot like Regina George, as she screamed and stomped to find the demon in question.

She was almost used to the pranks Puck had treated her with, but to ruin her beautiful, long, and healthy blonde hair was crossing the line.

The screaming dissipated when she started getting a bit lightheaded from screaming so much. Apparently Regina George had a talent for screaming.

She looked around, fuming, her face as colorful as her hair and her words. There was no one downstairs. Suddenly, she stopped.

The snicker was in her room.

_Dumbass, _she thought to herself.

She stomped as loudly as possible up the stairs, and stopped in front of her room. Taking a deep breath, she noticed that her little sister didn't even wake up to Sabrina's tantrum.

She had to roll her eyes before launching herself at him.

If she could find him.

She didn't need to, however. A second later, he emerged from under the bed. Puck was holding his stomach with the laughter that was rocking his body.

"You know, pus brain, the hair suits you and that temper you have," he gasped, guffawing.

She was about to answer him, with not only a kick in between the legs, but a couple words she would never say in front of her conscious sister, when he ran at her and picked her up.

As he flew down the stairs and out the door, Sabrina had flown, quite literally, into a tantrum that made her hair gleam spectacularly. Puck held her steady as she bashed at the parts of him she could find.

"Piss head, you're really not doing well if you're trying to impress me."

She growled. "I'd have you know that if I will be in the state of wanting to impress you it is when I am disabled, both physically and mentally."

He laughed. "You are physically and mentally disabled, fart brain. You impress me every day."

Sabrina blinked. It was silent for a moment as Puck flew above the trees. His wings were a blur as Sabrina tried to resume a posture in which she could continue to pummel him. He smirked as he held her fast in his arms. She sighed, not in defeat, but in impatience.

"Where are we going anyway, ugly?"

His giggle was high-pitched. "I'm thinking of the riv-"

He was interrupted by a sudden wave of heat that blasted the two in the face.

The two looked down to see two very large dragons, one orange and one black, staring at them with their mouths open. Puck and Sabrina's eyes widened in realization. And fear.

Fear that the horrid years that would haunt them for the rest of their life, the times where they knew they or a loved one would die in the blink of an eye, the moments where they thought life was too difficult to continue, were back.

"Scared, aren't ya? I would've thought you two would have been more experienced, especially after going through that nasty war." The black dragon said, chortling. The orange dragon joined in.

"I like the hair too, girlie. We match. Twinsies!" At that, both dragons guffawed, wisps of flame erupting from their mouths and blasting the two in the face.

Sabrina realized that Puck was still hovering in the air. "Fly! Fly away," she whispered urgently to him. He chuckled nervously. "Sabrina, if I carried you I wouldn't be able to escape him."

She looked shakily down at the dragons. "Then just leave me here, and annoy them so they follow you! You're good at that."

He frowned. "I don't know if I could handle two, and anyway, I sure as hell won't be leaving you."

"Can you just fly us as quickly as you can to the house?"

Puck shook his head. "Too dangerous. And I already told you, you're too heavy and it would slow me down."

She leaned her head back into his arms, the emotions of the war coming back to her like a tsunami. Anger, sadness, guilt, confusion, and fatigue. So much fatigue.

Puck had landed on the ground.

Watching the dragons looking up at them patiently, with large grins showing their rows of razor sharp teeth, made everything come back. The training, the emotions, the memories.

She couldn't handle it.

"Do you have a weapon, Puck?"

"I have my trusty sword, of course. Actually-"

He took out his small wooden sword and held it in his teeth as he dug into his jean pocket, searching for something.

"Too late! Bye, kiddies!"

The dragons walked leisurely up onto either side of them just as Puck threw Sabrina a pen-sized object. She recognized it, remembering that if you pressed the tip it would turn into a deadly sword if it broke through the skin.

The black dragon was nose to nose with her however, and before his mouth opened to unleash the death that was sure to come upon her, many things happened at once.

First, the black dragon had retreated rapidly. She stared at him for a second, confused, before seeing that he was watching something behind her. She turned, slowly, quickly pressing the tip of the pen, to see that there was a gigantic dragon, larger than the black and orange dragon combined, looming over them. Puck was nowhere to be seen.

The colossal dragon suddenly sank his teeth into the mesmerized orange dragon, killing him at once. Sabrina yelped when blood squirted at her, as did the black dragon. She backed away, confused and frozen, until she realized that the gigantic dragon was Puck. Her training kicked in immediately when she was reassured that Puck was alright and that he was going to hopefully kill the black dragon as well.

Speaking of that dragon, he had retreated hastily, his tail thrashing against the edge of the forest, almost disappearing from the clearing. Sabrina had thought of sneaking up behind him and breaking the skin with her deadly sword, but looking at Puck, who grinned at her, she decided retreating from the scene was the safest idea.

Puck landed on the ground and almost pranced, to the black dragon, who was preparing to fly away. Before he crouched, ready to take off, Puck roared, flames erupting in the trees. Sabrina was so surprised she dropped her sword. The black dragon was just as frightened, and while he was frozen, the dragon suddenly morphed into Puck, who took his wooden sword from his belt, and speared the dragon between the eyes.

The large creature fell on its side, immediately, creating a tremor in the ground so strong that Sabrina fell on her butt.

Sabrina was so shocked by the turn of events she couldn't help but laugh. She had thought he would heroically bite off the dragon's head, but instead his fairy self did the job. She thought she was turning insane as she wiped her eyes from laughing so hard.

Puck grinned at her after he admired his killing. Walking over to her, he picked her up, tapped the tip of the sword, which morphed back into a pen, and started the flight home.

Puck was chortling. "Did you see the dragon's face? His face was like he just learned that Santa wasn't real." The chuckling turned into belly laughter. Sabrina laughed along with him, just to keep his spirits high. But she wasn't happy at all.

Suddenly, like a brick wall, the reality of it all struck her.

Something was back. Maybe it wasn't the Scarlet Hand, but once again, the Grimm family was wanted.

Dead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Right after Sabrina and Puck told the story of their dragon slaying and finished their breakfast, Granny Relda got a call.

When she hung up the phone, she rushed into the kitchen, grabbed her sunflower hat and coat and ushered the family to put their dirty dishes in the sink and grab their coats. Confused, the family followed her orders.

"Charming wants us to come to the mansion. He has news. I think it's related to this dreadful adventure you two had."

* * *

The small group trudged along, Puck talking excitedly on how he wanted to see Baba Yaga and get her autograph. Sabrina rolled her eyes. She was about to knock when the door opened quickly. A man stared at the group. He looked slightly familiar.

"William...Charming?" Granny Relda asked tentatively.

"Yes. Come in quickly." Charming said anxiously.

The once-handsome man was now scruffy, with a beard, looking (and smelling) as if he had not showered in days. His eyes had a slightly wild look, darting around the family to see if there was anyone spying on them. Daphne ran inside, calling for Snow White. Charming blanched at Snow's name, squeezing his eyes shut for a couple seconds, before opening them and gesturing for the Grimms to enter.

The mansion was a disaster. Dust covered every inch of it, as did papers. Several empty bottles of gin lay on the ground. Everyone gasped at the mess, including Puck. Charming ignored them. He forcefully ushered them down two flights of hidden stairs into a large room with bright lights. The Three were sitting on a long couch, looking tired and unkept themselves. They quickly rose and greeted the family when the group entered. The air was tense, and so Puck farted.

Everyone stared at him.

"What! The old woman gave me beans for lunch. You should be grateful that you were in the moment the Trickster King decides to announce his presence through art."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay Charming, tells us why you wanted us to come." Granny Relda demanded, taking out her spiral-bound notebook.

Charming paled and his hands shook, but he composed himself quickly. He muttered, "They took Snow. And they killed Baba Yaga."

The Three lowered their eyes. Daphne burst into tears, the teens stared in shock, and the grown up Grimms gasped.

"Who did?" Henry asked, his jaw clenched.

"The children of the Frog Prince, Beauty and the Beast, and Miss Muffet the spider took Snow. They also helped kill Baba Yaga, but there were other people there too."

"What happened to Snow?" Daphne hiccuped.

"I know what happened. But I really can't tell you. And I wish, with all my heart, that I could."

Henry growled. "Lies. What would happen if you told us?"

"We'll all die."

The Three nodded.

Puck peered at the Three. "You're in on this?"

Morgan Le Fay shook her head. "But we can sense the danger."

Sabrina stared. "What about Baba Yaga?"

"Without her guardians, she was ambushed and killed. They took all her magical items. The Widow came just in time to see the death."

Tears leaked out of Daphne's eyes as she thought of Ms. White and Baba Yaga. Charming just slumped in his seat. Sabrina quickly exclaimed, "How can the Scarlet Hand get back together? I destroyed Mirror!"

Charming glanced at the Three. Morgan Le Fay stood up.

"There are still many Scarlet Hand members that believed the Master did give them their freedom, but not their power. They decided they would be more powerful ruling the world if they combined forces. We're not sure why Baba Yaga was killed, and why Snow White was kidnapped. We will find out though. We can use Charming's mirror to find out where the Scarlet Hand will meet. We will rescue Snow, but first, we need a funeral for Baba Yaga." She said this solemnly. Everyone nodded their heads.

Veronica was doubtful about something. "Is there a new master now? Do we know anything else?"

"We heard that there is a new Master, however, like last time, the identity is secret."

No one noticed Charming as he downed the bottle of liquor and paled, discreetly pressing three fingers to an injection in his arm in pain.

"And yes, there are a few other things. When the Scarlet Hand killed Baba Yaga and took all of her magical items and books, they also took the barrier spell. The Widow heard them talking about how they would use the spell to trap the Grimms forever. Unfortunately they spotted her and she had to fly away. That's all we know."

Sabrina clenched her jaw. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Her heart sunk down and she felt like giving up. Looking around, everyone looked like that too.

She sighed. She couldn't let that happen.

"How can we stop them?" She asked tiredly.

Charming grimaced. "You can't."

Veronica sighed. "Of course we can. We always do."

"You won't this time. What they have planned is foolproof."

"So you just want us to give up?"

Charming nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Canis stood, furious. "Now see here, you-"

"If you knew what was going on you would not talk to me like that!"

"We must know what is going on if you want us to help!"

Charming stared calmly at Mr. Canis. "I did not ask for your help. I asked you to come so I could warn you. I don't even know if I should do that, but I care about this family too much. Just know that telling you this will probably get me punished." He winced as he said this.

It was silent. Granny Relda cleared her throat.

"Warn us about..?"

Charming grimaced, and pressed his palm to the shot in his arm. "Beware," he gasped in pain. "Of me, and of your two granddaughters."

Something was making him jerk uncontrollably. "They will have the toughest time."

Granny Relda blanched. "They will be in danger?"

"More than you would ever imagine." At this, he sucked in a deep breath and his head lolled.

The Three looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

As quickly as it came, it vanished. He smiled bleakly. "I'm wonderful. Let's escort this lovely family to the door."

Confused, the Grimm family was ushered to the door as quickly as they could. The Three practically shoved them out before locking the door.

It was tense as the Grimms drove home. The silence was the loudest thing Sabrina ever heard.

When they arrived home, Veronica pulled out about four suitcases. Daphne sat down with Sabrina, dumbstruck, as they watched their mother and father stuff the most important things that the Grimm family owned.

Henry and Veronica were almost done with two, when Granny Relda walked in.

She burst into tears. "Why the hell are you doing this? You know they'll find you. They're everywhere!" Henry hung his head and Veronica stood, trying to console her.

Sobbing, the kind and usually calm lady ran to her room. Her footsteps were loud and fast.

Henry stared dejectedly on the floor, Veronica was knocking on Granny Relda's door.

Sabrina glared at her parents. "I'm going for a walk."

"No! You have to stay!" Henry shouted, but she was already out the door.

Her strides were long and slow, her breaths short and fast, her hands in her pockets, her head down. She thought about Snow White and why she had to be kidnapped. She didn't know why, but Charming did. She gritted her teeth. She also thought about Baba Yaga. The old crone was a figure not to deny, but, deep down, was one of the good people.

As a tear slid down her cheek, a flutter of wings made her look up. Puck was looking at her sympathetically.

"We'll get through this, Sabrina." Puck landed next to her and the two walked down a path they didn't recognize.

She didn't hear him. "I think something's happening with Charming."

Puck was silent, deep in thought. "Yeah, I think you're right."

They walked slowly, looking at each other's shoes. Puck cleared his throat, his cheeks bright red.

"If you leave, I'm coming with you."

Sabrina lifted her head and found Puck looking at her.

"Thanks, Puck."

The danger of the situation made their rude and playful banter disappear for a bit. But then it was too much for Puck.

"Okay, stink head. Let's go back."

"Right, bug brain."

Turning on their heels, they realized that they were lost.

"Damnit, not this again." Puck grumbled.

Picking Sabrina up, he escaped the darkness of the forest and the two soared into the sky. The moon illuminated the way home, and they sighed in relief when they finally entered the safety of the house.

It was late, and nobody had made dinner. Henry and Veronica had apparently decided that moving out would do nothing, because the suitcases were shoved to the corner of the room and the things they had frantically stuffed in them were shoved in another corner. The house was silent, but when the two teenagers closed the door behind them, two pairs of feet ran down the stairs. Loud sniffles were heard.

The two looked at each other, alarmed.

"Hello?" Sabrina asked.

Veronica and Henry entered the room, wiping their eyes. Both adults were white as a ghost.

"Mom! What happened?"

"They..took," Veronica couldn't finish. She sat down abruptly, hiccuping. Sabrina never saw her so vulnerable. Henry took her hand, before straightening and looking sadly at Sabrina.

"Daphne. They took your little sister." Henry's voice shook, as he stared at the ground.

The world went black as she collapsed.

* * *

**Please review. **

**-C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

"Send the most powerful one after the target today. I'm so disappointed the other two didn't do the job."

"Yes, sir." The soldier left.

The small man turned to him. "Today, we will have no interruptions." The sneer was audible in the tiny man's voice. "I'm so pleased."

"No!"

The needle was injected in the exact same place as it was two days ago, the day when she barged in.

[insert line here]

"_Ah yes, I see that you believed it. Well, have a seat."_

"_No."_

"_I expected this."_

_Guards lifted him up and placed him in a spiked chair, where he shivered and wiped his wet cheeks. _

"_Please, relax."_

_The needle entered his arm. His head lolled. The transformation had started. _

_But the button hadn't been pressed yet, because the door opened. _

_Cursing, the doctor lifted the needle to see what the commotion was about. _

_She was there._

_The guard, holding one side of her, cleared his throat. "We caught her wandering around, looking for him."_

_She was staring at him in horror. "No! What are they doing to you?"_

_He tried to stand, but two guards punched him back into his seat. Two spikes scraped his arms._

_She screamed. "What are you doing to him?" _

"_You won't know him anymore. We were just going to change his perception of you, but you interrupted us."_

_She started screaming. The noise was so pain-filled, the intake of breath before she screamed again so terrified, that he started to cry._

_The man laughed. "Take her away, somewhere only the oddest of people will ever find her."_

_This time, he screamed._

* * *

"Ah yes. No interruptions." The small man leered at him.

He pressed the button, and so it began.

* * *

When Sabrina woke up in her bed the next morning, she turned to wake Daphne. When Daphne wasn't there, she screamed. Then it hit her like an explosion. The Scarlet Hand. Snow White. Baba Yaga. Daphne.

Daphne. Sabrina's pride and joy, the person she cared about most in the whole world, the one person that was always before her, gone. She failed to save her sister.

Sabrina stared at the cold and empty spot on the bed. A single tear slid down her cheek, and her throat constricted.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed. She would escape, something she did for years. She would be brave, like always, to kill whoever kidnapped her sister, and rescue her.

She sat up, put on the famous cold face she was known for, stared at her tired eyes and gigantic bedhead, and marched downstairs. Fully prepared to see Puck shoveling food into his mouth like a pig, she only saw her parents, Mr. Canis, Granny Relda, and Red, eating breakfast.

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Liebling, Puck is very upset about...Daphne. He's taking a walk." Granny grimaced. Sabrina didn't reply, her blank face indicating nothing.

"Sabrina, we're going to Baba Yaga's funeral in an hour, so be ready." Veronica whispered. Sabrina nodded, eyes downcast.

The girl finally looked at her plate of food. She groaned.

"Granny? What's for breakfast?"

"Liebling, it's scrambled duck eggs with squid ink and chopped liver! A special recipe I snatched on my travels in Africa."

Sabrina stared at her grandmother, then at the rest of the family, who was slowly devouring their plate, including her father, even though he shuddered when she mentioned the recipe. When he saw her looking, he shrugged. Deciding that she would skip eating for now, she turned to him.

"Dad? Do you know anything that would change my hair back? I miss my old hair." Henry just grimaced, shaking his head.

"I may know common antidotes and potions, but we need Uncle Jake to do something about your hair. I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's just not my place of knowledge. If you want, I can go settle it with the fairy."

Sighing, Sabrina just shook her head. She didn't want a fight. Not now. Clambering up the steps, she walked into the bathroom to prepare for the funeral. When she stepped in, she was met with a sharp, metallic smell. It smelled familiar. Wincing, she put a hand over her nose, and silently cursed Puck and his stupid pranks. Taking a deep breath into her hand, she looked around for the source of the smell. Her eyes rested on the small mirror that hung above an even smaller sink. What she saw was a red handprint that haunted her dreams for years, even after the Everafter War. Her breath hitched. She looked closer. She screamed. It wasn't paint.

It was fresh blood.

Stumbling blindly out of the bathroom, she hunched over, gasping. Her parents were already beside her. Veronica had smelled the stench, and leaned in to look at the bathroom. When her head came back out, she was ghostly pale. Henry quickly asked her what was wrong, but Veronica only shook her head, speechless. When Henry came out of the bathroom, he looked stunned.

"Mom, the Scarlet Hand is watching us. And they used...blood." Henry whispered those last words, and pleaded with all his might that it was not his youngest daughter.

Granny Relda did not look that surprised, she just lowered her eyes and seemed to mutter a prayer. Mr. Canis did the same thing.

A hand slipped into Sabrina's and squeezed. It felt like Daphne's, but when Sabrina looked down, it was Red. Doing a very not Sabrina-like thing, she smiled sadly at the shy girl and squeezed back.

"They're watching us." Veronica repeated in hushed tones.

"Yes. I don't know how, and I don't like it, so this house is going to lock up. First, however, we are going to the funeral." Granny Relda stated firmly.

Henry started to protest, but Granny Relda would not budge.

"Henry Grimm. We will be going to the funeral, even if it kills us. Get ready, now." No one could argue with the eldest Grimm woman, and they scampered.

Everyone went their opposite ways. No one entered the bathroom again, however.

* * *

Sabrina walked into her room, and tried to find an appropriate outfit, something that took quite a long time, as Daphne was usually the one to do that. After putting it on, she curled her hair. She decided to put on some blush, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Being 15 seemed to make her more self-conscious. Straightening, she walked out of her room. She marched downstairs when she saw Puck walk in the front door. He was wiping his eyes.

Feeling a rare sympathy for him, she walked over to him, and gave him a short and tight hug. He returned it, sniffling. The sweetness vanished quickly, however.

"So Grimm, why the fancy clothes? I know! You just want to please me, the King of Faerie, Prince of Low Expectations, Leader of-"

Sabrina glared at him, before saying softly, "It's Baba Yaga's funeral."

Puck stopped abruptly. Sabrina decided to back away slowly as to avoid any more awkward encounters. But Puck stopped her with a frown.

"Sabrina, what's on your eyes? Are those slugs?"

She rolled her eyes, and explained what eyeliner was.

"Grimm! You don't need those slugs! You look perfectly fine without them!" He exclaimed. Suddenly realizing what he just said, he stuttered and turned red.

Equally red, Sabrina hurried to her room, sighing as she leaned against the closed door. That was weird. She slowly walked over to her large mirror, where she stared at herself. Suddenly, without knowing why, she grabbed a makeup wipe and wiped off all her makeup. When she disposed the makeup wipe, she smiled at her beautiful face.

Walking downstairs, she waited for the rest of her family to arrive. In the meantime, however, Sabrina and Elvis watched Orange is the New Black until her mother came downstairs. In her hands were ridiculously uncomfortable high heels. Seeing the look on Sabrina's face, Veronica glared at her daughter, before the orange-haired girl forced them on. They were very uncomfortable, cutting into places on her foot. Puck then flew downstairs, and Sabrina's mouth dropped.

Puck was clean. His eyes shined at her, his teeth sparkled, his hair was glossy but still the messy bedhead look he always had, and his tuxedo looked new. He looked...gorgeous.

_Um...Hello, this is Puck we're talking about, not some nice, sweet, cute guy that doesn't dump spiders into your clothes, _she reminded herself.

Puck cleared his throat. Even though he would never admit it, he was equally mesmerized by her. Her black dress was simple, a slight v-neck and some lace trimmings. Her hair was down, and even if it was orange, it was still beautiful like a waterfall, and her blue eyes shone. He could not believe he just thought she looked pretty. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reminded himself that Sabrina was an ugly freak baby who...who...

_Damnit, can't even think of an insult, _he cursed. Oh well. Today, he reminded himself, was not a day to dwell on himself and his worries. It was to remember and grieve the loss of his hero, Baba Yaga. His chest hurt, thinking of his amazing idol, the ugly old crone that ate people. He sighed. Trudging along to the old jalopy, he slid into the backseat. Sabrina followed shortly.

Soon, the whole family was driving to the old church that was luckily not destroyed by the Scarlet Hand. Many Everafters were there, surprisingly. Sabrina saw The Three eating soft cheeses and talking quietly. The Pied Piper and his son Wendell, Cinderella and her husband, Tom, were there. Robin Hood and his wife were there, sitting quietly. Even the Munchkins and Lilliputians were there, with the Mouse King and a sea of his royal subjects. The Grimm family was astounded by the crowd. They knew, that even though Baba Yaga was the witch that cast the barrier spell that trapped those Everafters for years, and that she was a petrifying mannerless lady that ate people, she was a legend, and a powerful one.

Friar Tuck led the funeral, and it was a blur. Until the speeches. Sabrina was called and came up to the podium. The room went quiet. She cleared her throat.

"Baba Yaga terrified me. I'm pretty sure she terrified most of you. Her house was atrocious, her cannibalism was too. However, all that said, she was good. She did good things. She helped you. She helped everyone, even if you don't know it. Even though she turned me into a frog, she was a hero. She was one of the most important Everafters in history. We all, are grateful and thankful for all that she did, even if some of us haven't realized that yet. I know I am, and that's saying a lot, especially since she almost killed me. My Grandmother, Relda Grimm, was not afraid of Baba Yaga. She knew how good the witch was. I thought Granny was crazy, but my Grandmother is one of the most wisest people I know. I will be grateful for Baba Yaga till I die. Thank you." She couldn't believe she said that, as she wasn't one for opening up. However, it was true.

There was complete silence. Then Granny started clapping. Soon, everyone was on their feet and clapping. Even Puck was whooping.

Speaking of Puck, he wanted to make a speech, which was...different. When the two passed each other, he muttered, "Nice speech, stinky." She blinked, surprised at the compliment.

Puck stared at everyone."Baba Yaga was so ugly, people became blind when they stared at her. She was so bad, it was awesome. Her house was the most amazing thing I ever saw. It was absolutely disgusting. She was so cool, eating people. And, even though it's probably the least important thing, she saved us from dying in the war that ugly Grimm led. So yah, Baba Yaga is my hero. Thanks people."

Everyone looked confused at first, then laughed, probably in the first time since the start of the funeral. They also clapped, that made Puck bow deeply and grin. The Grimm family rolled their eyes. Puck plopped next to Sabrina, who just sighed when he grinned at her. The funeral was coming to a close when a faraway screech was heard.

"Dammit." Puck and Sabrina said simultaneously. They knew what it was.

A sudden wave of heat hit them.

Chaos had begun, Everafters panicked, bumping into each other and trying to run away.

Granny Relda shook her head, white as a ghost. Sabrina decided she had to be the hero. Taking her grandmother's whistle from her purse, she blew as hard as she could into it.

It was getting much hotter.

There was silence when she blew into it.

"We seem to have a dragon here. It's after us, the Grimm family, of course. So we need people to leave if they want their lives saved."

Everyone scrambled around, and a couple witches used their magic to make the crowd's departure discreet, safe, and invisible.

The heat burned.

The Three had stayed.

Sabrina sighed in relief. "Let's move forward and find the beast."

She was about to lead the group, when a strong arm pulled her back. "Sabrina, let these people handle it. I'm not letting you do something like this."

She nodded halfheartedly at Puck. The Three were at the front of the group, when they saw the dragon lurking outside the front window of the church.

The Three crept up to the window that the dragon was in front of, but they were too late. The dragon roared at them and blasted a hole through the window. Glass shot everywhere and everyone shouted in pain.

The Three rushed outside, and slowly, the others followed.

Glinda the Good Witch was blasting walls of ice at the dragon's face, but the continuous wave of fire from his mouth melted the ice immediately. Morgan Le Fay was shooting sharp icicles at the dragon, but the skin was so tough nothing happened.

Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus had done something successful; her attempts at shooting knives at the dragon's eyes finally hit it's target.

He screamed in pain as he turned blind. Puck cheered, as did the others.

Quickly, Glinda the Good Witch blasted ice at the dragon, freezing its feet. But before Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus could do anything, the dragon turned its blind head and roared at Morgan Le Fay. Fire engulfed her.

She completely disappeared.

Horrified, Sabrina rushed to help but a strong arm pulled her back. She looked to see Puck's grim face staring back at her.

"Don't Sabrina, they can handle it." She was surprised at his seriousness, and almost relented, but a picture of Daphne came to her mind and her brow furrowed. She forcefully pulled away from Puck's grasp and walked toward the scene. Shouts from her family triggered the part of her mind that was sane, but she ignored it. Feeling something in her pocket, she took out a pen and realized that Puck had slipped it in on the way to the funeral. Delighted, she tapped the tip and watched as it grew.

She opened the main doors quickly and stepped outside before her family could pull her back.

The Three were viciously fighting the dragon, except for Morgan Le Fay. Sabrina felt a pang for her friend. Glinda the Good Witch looked at her and mouthed-_she'll be fine._ Sabrina was confused with that, but shook it off. She had to kill the dragon.

She stepped back and observed the fight. Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus was using a wand to blast a continuous stream of water into the dragon's mouth. Glinda was poking it with her wand that had morphed into a sword. Unfortunately, the two witches were not going to be beaten as the dragon was looming over them, just about to squash them.

The two witches lacked Morgan, who made the coven complete. Just as the dragon was about to smash the witches, Sabrina did one of the stupidest things in the world. She nimbly climbed its tail and sat on its back.

The dragon both roared in frustration and chuckled, as he also knew Sabrina was foolish. And instead of crushing the witches, he took off in the air.

She should have known.

The dragon snickered as he did many tricks in the air, and Sabrina cursed when she was starting to lose her grip. Until she remembered that she had a sword in her hands.

The heat from the dragon's back burned her, but she ignored it as she prepared to impale the dragon and hold on with all her might.

But just as she got into position, the dragon twirled in the air. She slipped easily off the dragon's back and fell, her hair forming a halo around her head.

The wind was cold, a relief from the heat that had been burning her up. She felt oddly calm.

_Well, goodbye life,_ she thought. She wished Puck was there.

As the ground got closer and closer, the wind-rushing adrenaline had stopped. A strong pair of arms were wrapped tightly around her. _Of course he was there. _

She turned to thank him, but stopped when she saw his face. His eyes were wet, and his face was red with anger.

"I cannot believe you didn't listen to me. If I was not here to save your sorry ass, then you would be a dead person down there." His voice shook.

"Puck, I'm sorr-" He shook his head in disgust, but his anger was over. He stuck his tongue out at her, his eyes still displeased with her. She nodded sheepishly, returning with a raspberry.

"Well, if it isn't these two lovebirds."

Sabrina and Puck turned to see the dragon right behind them. He had Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus and Glinda the Good Witch trapped beneath his huge feet. The witches were wincing in pain.

Puck's red face brightened and he put Sabrina down, right before beelining towards the dragon.

He couldn't yet, unfortunately, because a blinding light stalled everyone for a second.

Everyone turned to see Morgan Le Fay, perfect and whole.

"Thankfully, Jake taught me a few tricks of his before he left." She smiled.

Her brow furrowed and she turned to the dragon, then saw her trapped companions. She growled, and moved her hands as if circling a ball. Then, a orb of blue energy appeared. She proceeded to throw globe after globe at the dragon, the orbs becoming bigger, but it didn't budge. He started to pick up Glinda, who reached for her wand, but he snapped it in half with his tail. As she winced, he laughed, a horrible sound that hurt Sabrina's ear drums.

Morgan Le Fay, however, had finally built enough strength that her eyes glowed red and her hands shook with power. An invisible force dragged the other two witches from the impossible grip of the dragon's feet. Puck, Sabrina, and the huge dragon looked extremely confused.

Sabrina turned to see the Three glowing brightly, their hands joined and pure energy exuding from their bodies. Ablaze, Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus snatched her wand and slashed the air with it. The dragon's wings fell to the ground, and he yelped in pain.

As the dragon screeched, Glinda the Good Witch was muttering frantically. A stream of color erupted from her glimmering hands that entered the dragon's mouth. Suddenly the warmth was gone, replaced by the normal Ferryport Landing frigid air. Glinda turned the dragon's breath into a nice breeze.

Morgan Le Fay, however, was the most impressive. As Sabrina watched in awe, the beautiful witch morphed into the biggest sword she ever saw, and impaled the spot between the dragon's eyes. The dragon screamed in pain, then lay still.

Puck and Sabrina were speechless. "You know stinky, that's a similar move that I did. How about that, eh?"

Sabrina chuckled. "So impressive. You two would be twins if you weren't so smelly and disgusting."

Puck beamed. "Why thank you for that compliment."

The Three were mending Glinda's when they turned to see Sabrina and Puck's banter.

Sabrina cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Thank you...so much for that."

Morgan Le Fay smiled. "No problem. Next time, Sabrina, leave it to us."

Sabrina nodded, her head down. Puck had composed himself enough to glare at her.

They all found their way back to the church. When they got there, Sabrina and Puck were enveloped in a huge hug by the Grimm family. The Three had left before the family had gotten a chance to thank them.

The ride home was silent. Everyone was brooding about the past events that had tumbled right after the other.

"We're home!" Granny Relda chirped to the door in false cheerfulness. She opened the door to a familiar figure sitting on the couch with popcorn in his lap. He grinned at the sight of the family.

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

**Replies to some of the reviews I've gotten:**

**WOW: Yah I didn't really plan to get Puck drunk it just...happened, I didn't think it was the best idea either haha.**

**Ariana Grande: Thanks so much :)**

**Guest: Yes I realized it was kind of weird when I reread it, but what a great way to put it, haha. Thanks for the review.**

**Ashley: Thanks :D **

**Please review.**

**-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Uncle Jake's arms were wide open, fully prepared to be toppled by Daphne. He paled when he didn't see the sweet little Grimm.

"Where is..." He faltered when the family lowered their eyes. Sabrina angrily stared at the floor. Jake seemed at a loss for words.

"Well, I guess we better rescue her, shall we?" Jake grinned sadly at Sabrina, who finally smiled for the first time that day when she saw that Uncle Jake was with her on rescuing Daphne. She walked up to her uncle and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly.

Finally, the tense air broke. Tears fell from every eye (even Puck, even though he hid it well) as the the family united and grieved for the disappearance of the youngest Grimm member. Finally, Sabrina pulled away and slowly walked up to her room. She lay on her bed, thinking about her escape.

Both Uncle Jake and Puck saw her absent-minded departure. They knew she was going to escape that night. When Granny Relda went to cook her signature snail dish, and the other family members went to talk about what they should do, Puck and Uncle Jake sat silently. Jake broke the silence.

"We know she's going to escape to find Daphne." He muttered, twiddling his thumbs.

"Mhm. She cares about marshmallow too much." Jake shot him an angry look, before standing up.

"We're going to follow her tonight. I'm going to make an announcement at dinner." He glared at the ceiling, as if blaming it on the problems at hand.

"What? No! We have to do it secretly. You slow in the head?" Uncle Jake rolled his eyes at the comment.

"No. It's a different announcement."

* * *

Daphne had a gag in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. It was itchy. She tried for the millionth time to shrug it off but received a blow to the head. Tears welled up and created wet spots on her blindfold. She was tied up and walking somewhere. There were many voices, but one was familiar, yet she couldn't figure out who it was. She struggled against the bonds. The air was extremely cold.

She had been in the Ferryport Landing jail cell for 24 hours, or so she thought, and a few hours ago had been forced to walk barefoot in the cold to who knows where. She tried pitifully to escape, and had a chance to, but it was too late. Her feet were bloody from being pricked from twigs and rocks, and she was extremely hungry.

Just as she was about to break down, they stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief. A creaky door was opened, and the group marched down a set of stairs. She was shoved into a room. A tall, muscular guard went to work roughly freeing her of her gag, blindfold, and bonds. She breathed deeply when she was free of the horrible bonds. She looked around and saw that she was in another cell, except this had a mattress, a moldy blanket, and some stale bread. The guard glared at her and went to stand beside his boss. The boss was turned, talking to someone. His voice was so painfully familiar. She limped over to an almost empty jug of water, and proceeded to carefully aim it at her mouth. When she swallowed a few drops, she almost wept with a short-lived happiness. She walked back to the group talking softly. She was compelled to slip through a small gap in the door, but decided against it.

Finally the boss turned.

When Daphne saw his hard face, she crumpled.

* * *

"Okay, family! I have some pretty bad news." Uncle Jake stated with an extremely fake smile. The family turned to him, putting their forks down, except for Puck, who shoveled more snail casserole into his already bulging mouth. Sabrina sneered at him. Uncle Jake cleared his throat.

"The Scarlet Hand is-"

"Yes, we know, Jacob. The Scarlet Hand is back." Granny Relda interrupted wearily. Uncle Jake shook his head, eyes downcast.

"Yes I know you know, but this is different." Now even Puck put his fork down.

"The Scarlet Hand is back, as you know. Baba Yaga is dead. Snow White was kidnapped. But what you don't know, is that there have been many skirmishes in Boston, New York City, Paris, Berlin, Portland, Chicago, and a couple more. They are getting together again, and they plan to bombard Charming's mansion and use it. They also plan to obliterate the Grimm family because we seem to always be obstacles in their way. So..." He faltered after his blurting speech.

It was silent once again, and Sabrina sighed. Her eyes hard and soulless, she pushed her chair back and calmly walked up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door, breathed deeply, and finished planning the last touches of her escape.

Meanwhile, Puck had his own war going on his head. He fought against a want to go comfort Sabrina, but decided comforting people was not his forte. He thought about not following Grimm's escape, but immediately shook his head. Not an option. Defeated and with a searing headache, he opted for more snail casserole.

Mr. Canis finished his meal quietly and retired to his room. Granny Relda proceeded to wash the dishes, then started to clean the entire house.

Puck crept up to his room. It wasn't the best of days for him, with his weird disease that Grimm gave him. He plopped onto his trampoline and clutched Kraven the Deceiver.

He started to drift away into unconsciousness when a figure came rushing towards him. He jumped up, flying high above to save Kraven. The figure laughed, and Puck recognized it as Uncle Jake. He groaned, and landed. Uncle Jake didn't comment on the unicorn, and instead fidgeted slightly.

"Puck, I don't know why I'm doing this, but when 'Brina leaves, we're going to have to follow her secretly. Veronica, Henry, Canis, and Mom all expect her to escape, so they'll be on their toes. We'll have to help her so she can escape easily, then we'll follow her." He looked conflicted, wanting to behave and not do the dangerous journey, but also quite anxious to rescue Daphne and Snow. However, it was clear that he was ready to escape the Grimm household. Puck looked at him with grudging admiration.

"Fine. What's the plan?"

Puck patted a spot next to him on his trampoline, and when Uncle Jake sat down, they talked about their plan.

In the end, they both agreed to trick the family into going to bed, and that they will make sure Sabrina doesn't escape. Jake seems disgruntled at the prospect of lying to his family, but didn't speak of it. Finally, the two navigated the large forest room and walked downstairs. The family was locking up the house and was prepared for Sabrina's escape. Uncle Jake sauntered into the middle of the living room and cleared his throat.

"Why are you guys locking up the house? Puck and I aren't going to let 'Brina leave, obviously. Do you guys not trust us?" He said this with false anger, and clapped his hands once to cue Puck's entrance.

"Old lady! What are you doing? I'm going to be lying down here all night, waiting to ruin ugly Grimm's escape! You need to trust me!" He went down on his knees and held Granny Relda's ankles. She chuckled nervously.

"Puck, you know Sabrina's good at escaping. We need to really work together to make sure we don't lose another Grimm."

Uncle Jake stared at the ground. "Mom, go to bed. Henry and Veronica, bed. It's fine. Puck and I got it. Please, you need to trust us. We won't let Sabrina leave."

The family looked skeptical, but seemed to believe the lie, because Henry stared into Jake's eyes and made him promise. Uncle Jake felt so devastated, betraying his family. Puck saw this, and stared at the ground, he hated lying to his family too.

When the family filed out, Uncle Jake and Puck lay on the couch. Jake made Puck go upstairs and silently spy on Sabrina. Puck did this. He heard nothing in Sabrina's room.

Quietly, he opened the door, only to find the window open. He went to the window, and saw an orange figure running. Compelled to run after her, he flew downstairs and warned Uncle Jake. The crooked-nosed man was already rushing out the front door and after the girl. They kept a slight distance, so as not to be spotted.

* * *

Sabrina smiled to herself. It was so long since she planned a good escape. She had snatched a wand from the shelf that kept all the magical items since no one used the mirror again, and had broken the magical bonds on the locked window. She then had slowly inched down on a magically-strengthened rope and ran for her life. She brought many weapons and had a few deadly potions strapped to her belt. She had decided to run to Charming's mansion and quietly slip through the chimney, like she did with Charming and Daphne when the Queen of Hearts was mayor. After running for around 15 minutes, she heard a faint flutter of wings. She stopped abruptly.

Balling her hands into fists, she turned angrily to see Uncle Jake and Puck grinning sheepishly at her. She squinted her eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

They shuffled their feet for a moment, but then Uncle Jake mumbled that they had been following her for 15 minutes. Shocked and angrier than she had ever been, she shouted how they needed to stay home. Uncle Jake shushed her.

"Sabrina Grimm, don't yell. We don't want enemies to come right now. Puck and I are going to be joining you on your mission. No questions."

"But-" Sabrina was shocked, and didn't want Puck or Uncle Jake to get hurt.

"No. Lead the way, 'Brina."

The group quietly walked the rest of the way to Charming's mansion. Finally, they saw the large mansion in the clearing, standing tall and ominous. Sabrina told them that she would have usually just knocked on the front door, but with the new Uncle Jake told them, they would have to sneak in from the chimney. The other two questioned her on how the heck they would do that; they didn't know anything about Charming's mansion. Sabrina explained how Daphne and Charming had snuck into his own home when Heart was mayor. She had brought a rope but Puck said he would lift them up. He wrapped his arm around each Grimm and flew to the roof. When they landed, Sabrina slowly lowered the rope into the chimney, and started to climb in when Uncle Jake stopped her.

"I'll go first. You and Puck go after," he said. Sabrina sighed, then nodded.

Uncle Jake lowered himself down, and the two teens heard wheezing, then some coughing. Finally they heard his feet touch the bottom.

"You go, Puck."

"No, stink face, you go. Fine, I'll go. No you go. Yeah, you go."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, and lowered herself into the chimney, hoping for a better experience than last time. Even though it was still itchy, and she scraped herself in many places, she didn't have trouble breathing. She hit the bottom, and crawled out and rubbed her eyes.

Uncle Jake was trapped against the wall, a a dagger to his neck. She cried aloud, and the dark figure in front of her uncle turned to look at her. His eyes glinted evilly, and he had a long ugly scar. Nottingham was at Charming's mansion. His dagger was slowly digging into Uncle Jake's neck, when a flurry of movement and a groan ensued.

Punches followed by painful cracks that seemed to be Nottingham's bones was what Puck saw when he entered the room. Puck snuck behind her to watch the scene as Uncle Jake dominated Nottingham.

Well, dominated him until Nottingham discreetly got a hold of his dagger. Uncle Jake didn't catch this, but Puck and Sabrina did. They yelled at Uncle Jake to watch out, but it was too late.

The darkness of the room made it difficult to see, but the gleam of the dagger was very easy to spot. The sound of flesh being sliced was heard and Uncle Jake groaned.

"Oh that was a good one," Nottingham sniggered.

He had slashed at Uncle Jake's neck. It wasn't a fatal cut, but one that was quickly making him lose a lot of blood.

Uncle Jake quickly punched Nottingham's arm, making the dagger skid across the room. Puck picked it up and threw it out a window. Meanwhile, Uncle Jake had frantically searched through his pockets, until he found what he was looking for. Pouring the entire contents of a small vial of red liquid onto his neck, the dangerous wound quickly became what looked like a paper cut. Nottingham groaned.

"Let's see what I can do with my bare hands."

"Not today." Taking a long and black wand from a pocket in his coat, Uncle Jake closed his eyes, muttering an enchantment, before slashing the air with it. Nottingham shouted in return and fell to the floor.

The wand did the same thing that the dagger did to Jake, except much worse. Nottingham's head was almost lopped off, and Uncle Jake grinned as he watched the fatal wound do its deed.

Puck and Sabrina were watching, wide-eyed. The gory death brought back memories, ones that they immediately tried to suppress.

Uncle Jake kicked Nottingham's finally dead form to the corner of the room and walked over to the teenagers. "My apologies on that. Let's just go on, shall we?"

Sabrina led the way, her mind still on the amount of blood that spilled from Nottingham's neck.

Her mind then drifted to more important things. Her little sister, and Charming's safety. She needed to go to him first and talk about the Scarlet Hand, but they already came, judging from Nottingham's appearance.

She decided to try the musty room at the bottom of the hidden stairway, and after some time in the dark, finally found the staircase. She looked behind her, and cursed herself when she didn't see Puck or Uncle Jake.

_Why did I let them even come, _she thought angrily. Turning back, she tried to run up the stairs, but it was so dark, she tripped. Involuntarily, she cried out, and her eyes widened when footsteps came in her direction. She hurried to the door, and tried to quieten her breathing. Apparently the man had trouble coming down the dark stairway too, as he groaned and cursed coming down.

"I swear there was a light here." A few seconds later a light flickered on. Sabrina stared at a small short man that sneered at her. Immediately, she felt the familiar anger seeping into her. She snarled, recognizing the small man as Rumpelstiltskin. He chuckled.

"Who has orange hair? I was looking for a blonde girl, but you know, can't be that picky. Say, you look like her. In fact, let me look at you." An unseen force that seemed to pour more anger into her pulled her closer to him.

"I see we've struck gold. There you are." He sneered.

"Are you the only one here, girlie?"

She nodded.

"It doesn't seem like it. Nottingham's dead. No girl could do that."

She sneered, slapping him hard. He chuckled, and she punched him in the face. He full on laughed. She was so angry she couldn't speak. Her body had been filled to the brim with liquid anger. The evil man seemed to understand that they couldn't do anything without lowering her anger, so suddenly she felt like a drain, the anger seeping out of her. Still, she was extremely pissed.

Quickly, the small man snapped his fingers, and she was unable to run away from him. She struggled, but it was of no use. The two quickly arrived at a small black door at the end of a hallway that was behind the main staircase. Rumpelstiltskin put his hand into the door, oddly enough, and soon a blue light in in the middle of the door seemed to engulf him. He disappeared. After her shock, Sabrina tried to run for it, but she was pulled into the room. It was a cooling sensation, similar to the feel of stepping into Mirror.

Quickly shrugging off the painful memories of her old "friend", she looked around. It was an enormous jail, with many creatures she recognized as criminals of the Ferryport Landing jail. Turning, she saw Uncle Jake and Puck inside a cell, also looking extremely pissed. Finally, she turned to the other side to see an enormous cell that was surrounded by enchanted glass, and inside was her sister. Her mouth dropped as she took in her sister's appearance.

Daphne looked absolutely awful. Her hair was tangled and ripped in certain places. Her clothes were almost gone, barely covering her. She was barefoot, and Sabrina saw large cuts on her feet. Sabrina fell to her feet. She felt her mouth moving as though she were screaming, but didn't hear anything. Tears blinded her.

A cry made her turn. Puck was purple in the face, tears streaming down his cheeks, jumping and motioning wildly for Sabrina to run. She turned quickly, expecting Rumpelstiltskin to murder her, but the odd little man was not there.

Instead was a very tall man. A very charming man.

William Charming was standing above her with a golden dagger.

**Hello to anyone reading this. I hope you are having a nice January. A few things I'd like to say:**

**-I'm traveling internationally on a regular basis, so it's difficult for me to find time for writing. However, I do find time to, so it's not like I'm going to abandon the story. **

**-I'm enormously thankful for the helpful and nice reviews I've gotten, but it is important to me that I try to get at least 2 a chapter (I didn't get any in the last chapter). I can see how many people read my stories, and it's a substantial amount, so please, leave a review telling me what you think. It's very helpful.**

**Thanks.**

**-C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amanda: Thank you! That's really nice of you to say. Don't worry, I won't stop updating, it's just a little slow sometimes. Also, I rated this story T for language so that's why bad words are there, but sorry you don't like them. Thanks for the awesome review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

It was probably one of the most miserable days Daphne had ever had. She almost cracked a tooth trying to eat the stale bread. When she sat on the creaky mattress, bugs scuttled from underneath it. She screamed and ran to the other side of the room. She swore they followed her as she bolted around the cell. She stumbled painfully to the rickety table and sat on it. Taking a deep breath, she looked around. Her cell was the biggest, with glass surrounding it. Positive that it was enchanted glass, she looked at the people inside the other cells. She recognized them as the criminals in the Ferryport Landing Jail, before Nottingham released them. They looked underfed and depressed. She thought that they should at least get some food and a shower. They looked like they had neither for months.

The distressed girl felt her recent feelings spin into a sobbing session, when the door emitted a blue light. A tall guard walked into the room followed by two dejected people she recognized as Uncle Jake and Puck. She was stunned, and uttered a wild cry that no one heard. Uncle Jake and Puck looked around the room, and when their eyes laid on her her cell, Uncle Jake stared in shock, and Puck shouted in anger. The guard opened a cell containing an ogre and lopped off it's head. Thinking nothing of it, the guard kicked the dead beast out of the way and shoved the two in the dingy cell. He rammed the door shut and left.

Daphne and Puck waved to each other in distress. Puck tried to mouth that Sabrina was still free and could maybe save them, but Daphne wasn't very good at lip reading. Tears sprang to her eyes.

Before she lost her sanity to the hundreds of bugs crawling up her feet, the door released the same blue light, and this time a small man entered the room. Her tears suddenly disappeared and a whirlwind of anger bubbled inside of her. Immediately she knew that Rumpelstiltskin was here. Suddenly the blue light happened again and a very angry Sabrina stumbled in. She looked around and saw Puck and Uncle Jake. Her eyes hardened, and she slowly turned to see Daphne. Daphne smiled sorrowfully as she saw her sister fall to her knees and scream. Criminals, enemies, friends, and family hung their heads.

Everyone missed Rumpelstiltskin's mysterious disappearance.

Just as Daphne felt her anger diminish and realized the little man was missing, she was blinded again by the blue light. A cloaked figure entered the room with a glinting golden dagger. She knew who it was, even though no one else did. She ran up to the front of the cell, banging on the glass, the bugs slowly crawling up her body, and screamed for Sabrina's life. The figure lowered his hood, and his eyes twinkled with madness. William Charming grinned at Daphne and waved to her. She stonily stared back. Her feelings were the deepest of hurt and distress; she always thought Charming was good, deep down inside. That feeling was whisked away when she found out who he was.

Puck and Uncle Jake were paralyzed. There wasn't much to say about that.

Quickly, however, Puck came to his senses and banged on his cell door, face turning purple. This got Sabrina's attention, who was crouched down on the ground, head in hands. Puck's screams sounded like a wild animal; and he was gesturing that she should run. She quickly got to her feet and spun around.

Daphne was paralyzed when Charming's golden dagger glinted above Sabrina's head. Charming grinned widely.

* * *

Sabrina's tears came to a halt; time slowed; mouth's opened in astonishment; and she bravely pulled out her silver dagger.

She felt surprised beyond belief at why her almost-friend was standing above her with a dagger. She went through a mixture of feelings-disbelief, confusion, fear, but the most was anger.

"I knew you were an evil little shit."

He chuckled. "I would hardly call myself a piece of excrement. And for evil, why no, I am just a man looking to put us Everafters in our rightful place, which is ruling over humans. Now, Sabrina Grimm, I have a deal to make with you."

Charming slowly put his dagger back in his cloak. Sabrina was surprised at the absence of a fight.

Still, she stood strong, holding tight to her dagger. She sneered, but nodded for him to continue.

"I know you are wondering about what I am doing here. I know you want to know who I really am. I know you are in the dark about many things."

"I will not relieve your stupidity yet, because right now you have a decision to make."

"Join the Scarlet Hand and your sister will be free. Refuse to join and not only will your sister die, but we will place the barrier spell on your whole family, trapping them without food or water forever."

"You would be a very helpful asset to the Scarlet Hand, Sabrina Grimm. You are fast, smart, brave, and persuasive. You must join without a fight, and you must stay with us and not betray us. What do you say, huh?"

Sabrina closed her eyes, shaking. It was silent for a long time, but she wasn't making the decision. She already knew it.

"I will join the Scarlet Hand." She said solemnly.

Uncle Jake hung his head. Puck slumped. Criminals cheered and enemies grinned. Daphne was silent.

William Charming stared at Sabrina with greed. "Good."

Charming turned and motioned for a guard. He whispered in the guard's ear and the guard nodded, turning to Daphne's cell. Sabrina watched with wide eyes as Daphne stumbled out. Sabrina rushed to hug her sister but Charming yanked at her shirt. Daphne's eyes watered as the guard shoved her out of the room.

Sabrina stared at Puck. "Wait!"

The guard's head turned quickly. Sabrina looked with anger at Charming. "You release Puck and Uncle Jake right now. NOW!"

William Charming clenched his jaw, and slapped her face. Still, he nodded to the guard and Puck and Uncle Jake were released.

"Where are they going?" Sabrina touched her bright red cheek.

"Home. Come now, we are going to evaluate you."

* * *

Sabrina stood in front of a mirror. She knew it wasn't Mirror, as this one was more intricate- with gold lining. Charming gripped Sabrina's arms and the two stepped into the mirror. The girl gasped when she saw a huge, ominous, black mansion in front of her. Charming nodded to two guards who stood beside Sabrina as she shook herself out of her surprise. She walked toward the tall, large, oak doors.

Suddenly, she was struck by a thought. A very important thought.

"Charming. Who are you?"

He chuckled.

"I am the Master."

And inside, behind the evil grin and smooth voice, was a withering soul, a possessed soul, one of terror and sadness, that was William Charming.

**A little short but I felt it was a good ending to this chapter. **

**Review! **

**-C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Henry had been staring at the ceiling in his bed next to his wife, who was slumbering peacefully. The moon shone on Veronica's face, illuminating her beautiful cheekbones. He kissed her lips and quietly slipped out of the bed. Unfortunately, his hands missed the bed as he tried to prop himself upright, and his butt slammed on the hard wood floor. Cursing, he squinted at his wife.

She was still snoring, having the powers of extremely deep sleep, not unlike Daphne. He groaned, thinking of his daughter. Quickly, he got up and dressed. He slipped a dagger in his boot. Straightening, he walked out of his room and was at the top of the stairs when a blast of cold air made him shiver. Running, he stumbled into the living room to find that the front door was open. He yelled for Mr. Canis, Granny Relda, and his wife. Granny Relda slammed a fist on his and Veronica's bedroom and his wife stumbled out. Granny Relda handed her an axe. The two women ran down with their identical axes poised. Mr. Canis was not seen.

"Mom! No! Stay here, axes wont do anything. Mom, just sit in the dining room, we'll find Sabrina, Puck, and Jake."

"Not a chance, Henry. They're my family."

Henry wouldn't budge. "Mom. Stay. Veronica and I will handle it."

sighing, the eldest Grimm sat down wearily, wiping her brow. She looked next to her and saw Red, crocheting. She nodded at Henry.

Veronica ran out the door first, Henry following quickly behind. The sky was dark and unforgiving, the landscape an opaque black. They stumbled out, faces hard, as they scanned the area as best as they could.

"Henry, we can't just run out like this, we need a flashlight."

"Okay, you go back and get it, I'll stay-"

"Henry, shush!" Veronica hissed, their breaths suddenly silent. Leaves were being crunched not too far away.

"Who's there?" Henry rasped sharply.

A red uniform was the first thing that the Grimm couple saw. A red uniform, and black eyes. But it wasn't just his footsteps. There were others. Veronica gasped as she strained her eyes to see what she thought she saw.

"Daph...Daphne?" A small girl came from the shadows, her hands clasped and a tear rolling down her face. Her hair was mysteriously uneven, and her skin on her feet was tinged red. Veronica's breath became ragged as she rushed to embrace her youngest daughter, and Henry watched, dumbfounded, as his daughter hugged back. Veronica did not want to know or see who the other people were, she just left to return to the house, her only priority to get Daphne healthy and happy again.

It was just Henry and the guard, but there were some other people behind the guard. "Who's that? Is that Sabrina? Are you going to bring her back?"

The guard just smiled, his gold teeth glinting. He moved aside, and there was Puck and Uncle Jake, looking at their toes. Henry just stared, his anger the calm before the storm.

"You two will have some explaining to do. But that is for later. First, who the hell are you." He turned back to the guard, who's sadistic grin faltered only slightly before returning to its ridiculousness. He did not answer.

Henry felt his face heating up, and he clenched his jaw. "I said, who the hell are you."

The guard breathed deeply, taking out a pocket mirror. He kissed the reflection. Suddenly, with a sound like a gun shot, his boddy disappeared, the only remembrance some red smoke.

Henry did not care, however. He beckoned that Jake and Puck follow him into the house. When the family was inside, he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

The house was pure chaos. Veronica and Relda were tending to Daphne, who was crying in pain of the creams and potions the were using on her.

Puck and Uncle Jake were nowhere in sight. Henry cursed under his breath. He couldn't find Red either.

Canis, however, was sitting on the dingy couch. He motioned for Henry to sit down. Henry did, sighting in disbelief, anger, and sadness.

"Got one, lost another," Canis grumbled. Henry nodded sadly at this.

"In a few hours, after Daphne is tended to, I'd like to hear what happened." Henry nodded vigorously at this.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Uncle Jake and Puck were sitting on two chairs, as the rest of the family resided on the other side of the room, sitting on the large couch.

"We lied. We were not going to keep Sabrina from escaping. We were going to follow her. We didn't know what would-" Uncle Jake faltered, looking anywhere but them.

Veronica raised her head, her eyes wet. "This is expected, but just so you know, I will never trust you ever again." Puck stood abruptly.

"I mean, it wasn't really-"

"Shut up. Sit down." Puck sat down, rubbing his face in his hands.

Henry spoke. "Alright, so what happened." His anger had dissipated, Veronica had pretty much done the job.

Uncle Jake calmly went through the events, all the while looking either at the ceiling or at the floor. Suddenly Puck cut in.

"Oh yah, and Charming is part of the Scarlet hand."

Someone stood up, and the family looked up to see Mr. Canis running up to his room. A slam that was so strong shattered a picture that had fallen to the ground.

"Do you know why?" Granny Relda whispered. Uncle Jake shook his head, and there was a moment of silence before he continued.

"He almost killed Sabrina. But she saw Puck, wildly motioning for her to protect herself, and she quickly took out her dagger when she saw Charming. But they didn't fight. No. It was much worse."

"Charming told her she had two choices; join the Scarlet Hand and Daphne would be free. Refuse to join and not only would Daphne be killed, but the whole Grimm family would be trapped with the barrier spell with no food and water, immediately."

"So you know what our 'Brina would do."

Henry was the first to leave the family meeting.

Veronica was next.

Then Granny Relda.

Then Puck.

And finally Uncle Jake.

No one noticed Red's cloak billowing in the wind as she ran, clutching the magic carpet.

* * *

"So, Sabrina. We are going to evaluate you. The first thing we'll do to you is modify your brain a bit. All you will have to do is tell firmly to yourself-"I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I hate the Grimm family."

Sabrina gasped and immediately was furious. "You didn't-"

Charming leered at her. "You don't have a choice, missy."

Sabrina looked at Charming in horror, then realized something that made her jump. The bald man arranging a huge tray filled with frightening tools stared at her with greed. Sabrina hardly saw the huge devices that lay on the tray as she stared at Charming with wonder and realization.

"Charming! You've...you've been possessed! You're possessed right now! Let's get you out of here!"

Charming stared at the bobbing teenager with disgust, but pushed deep down William Charming was crying with agreement. He cleared his throat.

"Nonsense. I'm not possessed. And we're not going to possess you. We're simply rearranging some memories you've had, and going to replace them with some new ones. Now, child, sit here. And don't move an inch."

He led her politely to a chair that was decorated with spikes, and Sabrina carefully sat, making sure she wasn't impaled by a particularly sharp and large one. Charming then turned and sat behind a huge oak table and stared at her. The bald man with the horrible tools leered at her, and she felt a poke in her arm.

The button was presssed.

Everything went black.

* * *

_Sabrina laughed while Daphne twirled in the spotlight. It was one of Dad's boss's parties, his boss invited Sabrina and Daphne to one. It was the night that Sabrina felt her mom and dad's love the most. The way they swayed and kissed as they danced, the way people parted, watching them as they waltzed, and their love for Sabrina and Daphne. The way home was fun too, with Sabrina and Daphne making faces on the windows. _

_What...wait... He's my da...he's my..he's...I love him...I..._

Sabrina groaned and her body shuddered.

_Henry Grimm is a horrible person. He will be assassinated by me. I will kill Henry Grimm._

_NO! MOM Mom...Mom?_

_Veronica Grimm is a horrible person. She will be assassinated by me. I will kill Veronica Grimm. _

_No. NO. _

_It was a Sunday afternoon, and Daphne was with Sabrina at the park. Granny Relda was with them, and Daphne wanted Sabrina to push the swing. It was a beautiful day filled with beautiful memor-_

_It's not that hard to say...beautiful memori-_

_Horrible memories. Disgusting memories. _

_Who even is Daphne Grimm?_

_My sister my sister my sister my si-_

_I don't know her. I don't know Relda Grimm. I don't know Jacob Grimm. I don't know Mr. Canis. I don't know Red. I don't know Pu-_

_I know Puck. _

_I know Puck! _

"Puck!" Sabrina opened her eyes to a blinding light and gasped. A hand slapped her and she squinted to look at the bald man. He grinned. She turned and saw Charming staring at her.

She felt different.

"Well, Sabrina, we're almost half-way done with your evaluation. Mr. Killworthy, please continue the investigation. Sabrina. Repeat after me.

I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I hate the Grimm family."

Sabrina felt the need to nod and smile, but inside she screamed and jumped up to the door. She wrenched it open and scuttled down to the end, with guards rushing toward her. Gasping, she escaped and ran to the mirror.

She opened her eyes. She was still in the chair.

"Sabrina."

"I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand."

Charming grinned. "One more sentence."

Sabrina closed her eyes and refused to speak.

For some reason, her mouth opened on it's own accord. She opened her eyes and found she had just finished saying she would hate the Grimm family.

This time she screamed. Her body went through a transformation that might have been the most painful feeling in the world. The pocket in her heart saved for love, was overcome by feelings of greed, hate, anger, all toward the Grimm family.

She writhed and her head lolled.

She laughed.

Deep down, underneath the anger, the hate, the glee, a part so small she could hardly feel it, Sabrina Grimm struggled to breathe as she drowned in her new self.

* * *

Red sighed as she flew into New York City, the flying carpet swaying, as she looked for a particularly imaginative friend.

* * *

**I wanted to write a long chapter, and I actually finished it a few weeks ago but I just was too lazy to put it up. Obviously. So sorry about that.**

**Mary: Thanks for the review and the punk rock comment :). I personally appreciate Michael Buckley's imagination, but trust me girl, I hate Mirror too. Traitor. **

**Please leave a review. It keeps the chapters coming...albeit slowly, hehe.**

**-C**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a long time. Let's just get on with it :/**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

[insert line]

The skyline took Red's breath away as she flew into the Big Apple on the flying carpet. It was night time, and the city winked thousands of brilliant lights at her. She half hiccuped, half laughed as she took in what she missed.

The carpet started to descend, and Red gripped the sides. After a wind-rushing while, they landed. The surroundings were beautiful; it seemed to be a park. It was dark, and she couldn't see very well.

"Carpet? Are you sure this is the place?"

The carpet responded by rolling up.

Groaning, she looked around, squinting. She got on her knees and looked under benches; scanned the freshly mown grass; and stared at the sky.

Finally, she slapped her forehead. Of course!

She climbed a few trees and looked through the leaves at the branches. Nothing. At the second tree, she finally saw some curly blonde hair, and a pair of legs resting on a high branch.

Red grinned. "Alice!"

The legs jerked and the curly mop of hair moved. A pair of striking blue eyes shone in the darkness.

"Maisie?"

Red rubbed her eyes, she hadn't heard her real name said in millennia.

"Alice Pleasance Liddell," Red answered, using Alice's full name.

"Oh my goodness! It is you!" Alice tumbled off her branch and engulfed her friend in a hug.

"It's so good to see you! How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." Alice gasped as she held Red at arm's length.

Red nodded, distracted. "It's good to see you too. I need help." Red grimaced; it was a bad start.

Alice put her hands on her hips and looked exasperated. "I knew it. My friend I haven't seen in literally forever finally comes and only came for help. I need to go to my Wonderland. Excuse me." At that, she lay on the ground, finger on her lips in a 'shh'-ing gesture, while Red looked sheepish and impatient.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I really do need help. Actually..how about I do something for you if you help me?" After a minute of painful silence, Alice sat up at this and nodded.

"Help me find Cheshire."

Red gulped. "He's in...Ferryport Landing, I think."

Alice shook her head. "He isn't. After the war, he came to me and we reunited. We lived together for quite a while. But last night, he disappeared. He knows we're here, and I'm sure he's laughing right now. But I need to find him. I'll help you if you help me."

Red was surprised that Alice was so up to date with what happened in Ferryport Landing. "Alright. I'll help."

Alice Pleasance Liddell was obsessed with building her own wonderland that she swore she would live in someday; she looked for "ideas" in people and "took" it from them. She was a very nice person once one got past the weirdness, and Red was the only one from another "wonderland" to get past it.

Red nodded. "Close your eyes."

Alice did.

Red knew she had to resort to her own kind of crazy, as there was limited time and Sabrina needed help quickly. She grimaced, feeling an aching regret in her heart as she decided.

She lost control. She underwent the familiar and painful transformation; her skin rippled and coarse, thick, hair erupted. She grew several feet and fangs achingly soared from her mouth. Immediately, she was the Big Bad Wolf. Forcing her gigantic mouth shut, she just stood there, calming herself so the Wolf wouldn't take over.

She knew that Cheshire would quickly become visible. And sooner than she expected, a large purple cat with a very frightened face and a bushy tail appeared at the top branch of a tree.

Immediately, Red forced the wolf back inside before it ate Alice, and in her normal voice told Alice to open her eyes.

"Did you find him?"

"He's there on the top branch. Cheshire? Come down, will you?" Red internally groaned for being so harsh, but she thought of Sabrina's circumstances and gritted her teeth.

The nimble cat jumped down from branch to branch until he was on the ground. He shook his head for a moment and refused to look at Red. Cheshire jumped onto Alice's shoulder, and Alice thanked Red.

"What do you need help with? Do you need help picking flowers for your grandmother? Oh I know just the kind! Or do you need-"

Looking at her toes, and trying to forget what Alice said about her grandmother, Red cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Alice, but this is serious."

Red explained how her grandmother died, what happened that day, how she became adopted into the Grimm family, that the Scarlet Hand reunited again, and what recently happened to William Charming and Sabrina Grimm. She went into great detail about her insanity and how the Grimm family saved her. She then explained how she had the Wolf living inside her, and at that, Cheshire shuddered and burrowed into Alice's hair.

"Well, that's really what's happening. Sabrina joined the Scarlet Hand unwillingly, and we're thinking they're going to do something to her so that she changes into something evil. And that's where you and your folk come in. You, Cheshire here, and Abselom have a knack for cases like this."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "You're my friend. If you like the Grimm's; so do I. We have to go to Abselom. He'll give us the prophecy."

Before the story of Red Riding Hood, Red was a lovely little girl named Maisie with Alice as her best friend. The two would go around the forest, solving small quests that Alice swore a certain caterpillar told her. Red never believed her, but now she did. The quests were always minor; they gave the girls adventures and the goal of rescuing a lost bunny back to its mother.

Red followed Alice as the girl looked for the caterpillar. "What is this place?"

"It's Central Park. Pretty place. When I look for inspiration for my Wonderland and what I want my dreams to be, I just go here. And there aren't too many people here at 3 am."

Red nodded, impatient and tired. But she forced herself to relax, looking around. It was a beautiful place; one of the prettiest parks she'd ever seen.

"Oh, I know where he is." Alice beckoned for Red to follow. The two, (including Cheshire) walked over a bridge, down a twisty, winding path that pushed them deeper and deeper into the part of the park that wasn't popularly visited. Alice took Red's hand and led the girl behind a large tree. Red gasped. Encircled by flowers and trees, was a humongous caterpillar. It was curled up perfectly, and apparently sleeping.

Alice used her foot and nudged Abselom's head. "Get up, get up, you lazy sinner, we need the sheets for the tablecloth, and it's almost time for dinner!"

The caterpillar lifted it's head and glared at Alice. It saw Red and nodded in greeting. Red nodded back.

"Abselom, we need help. Well, Red needs help." Red told the caterpillar the whole story, and when she finished the Caterpillar reached into a bush and pulled out a hookah. He inhaled, exhaled into Red's face and spoke.

"Interesting. I cannot help."

Red blanched. "But...but I need your help! You're probably crucial to my family's survival!"

"No can do. You see...I do not like the color Red. I like cool tones," the Caterpillar slurred. He said 'oo' sounds longer than they should be said. "Red is a warm tone, and anyway, I don't like the Grimm family."

Alice looked at Red. "You know, I don't know how to convince him. He is one of the most stubborn friends I've come across. You'd have to be pretty big and scary to make him give out a prophecy." At that, Red's eyes widened. She cringed.

"Alice...close your eyes."

"No."

"Please."

Alice closed her eyes, and Red, again, performed the horrible transformation into the Wolf. This time, however, she opened her mouth and exposed her huge fangs. Abselon dropped his hookah, and shrunk to the small size of a peanut.

"Okay! Okay, you can have the stupid prophecy," he gasped, shaking.

"Understand that there are deadly obstacles that come with the prophecy and are there because the answer you are looking for will solve almost all of your problems." And with a booming that almost toppled the tiny caterpillar, hurriedly gave Red and Alice the prophecy. Red had just enough time to shove the Wolf down and listen.

"Death of the crone, capture of the princess,

Two-souled victim, and lady of two worlds,

Beware, move swiftly, if someone stalls,

The spell shall fixate."

"Of three days time will your journey be,

At ground nor sky will trouble stir,

But take caution, choose wisely,

For the right choice many are none, there is only one."

The booming voice shrank as the caterpillar quickly dissolved into the dirt, leaving a dumbstruck Red in its wake. Silent commenced as the two girls thought about what they had heard.

Alice spoke first. "Well, I do know what we're going to do."

"How did you figure it out so quickly? And why do we have such tasks? Who makes them?"

Alice shrugged. "Fate?"

Red stared at her.

"Anyway, he said that four people are traveling, so the lady of two worlds is me, and the two-souled victim is you. I have no idea about the others."

Red snapped her eyes open. "I remember! Death of the crone is Baba Yaga, but I don't know how she's going to come back from the dead."

"I do." A crackly voice erupted from the shadows. Red and Alice jumped up and Cheshire leaped into the trees and vanished. Red turned to see Baba Yaga grinning at them. The witch cackled at the scared faces and swished her robes into the center of the clearing.

"I hate children, I really do. They question my abilities. But I understand that the Grimm family is in trouble, and I owe your grandmother."

Alice furrowed her brows. "How are you alive?"

"Bah! I'm a witch," She laughed. "Times are dangerous. Naturally, I put some Reversitall potion in my Lucky Charms that takes away any injury, poison, physical and mental harm that might come to me, past, present, and future, so I came back to life after two or three weeks of healing after those beasts ambushed me.. I used it all up though, and it's the only supply I think the world has."

Red couldn't contain her curiosity. "What happened?"

Baba Yaga sneered at her, and Red recoiled. "That's nothing a mere Wolf can understand. They wanted my valuables, and took many healing potions and spells. They took the barrier spell by the way, Wolf."

Red felt her anger bubble. "I'm not the Wolf."

The witch grinned, her black teeth visible.

"But can't you just overcome all the obstacles and save everyone? You're a witch!" Red exclaimed, testing her bravery.

The witch, again surprising Red, calmly explained how a prophecy worked. "You can't mess with the prophecy. When the success and reward is so great, challenges must be faced. Fate handles it, child."

Alice nodded. "So the only thing we can do is go back to Ferryport Landing. There's no barrier now, right?" Red nodded.

"Good. Wait...what about the princess?"

Red scrunched up her face. "Well, that would be Snow White, because she was kidnapped. I guess we'll uncover her in the journey." Alice shrugged, but Baba Yaga nodded. The witch started walking toward the red carpet, and the two girls followed reluctantly behind.

The trio arrived, and after Red and Alice argued about who was going to be closest to Baba Yaga, then silencing after she brandished some thunder in the beautiful night, ordered the carpet back to Ferryport Landing. Baba Yaga's robes rested on Red's right leg, making the leg feel like it was drenched in boiling hot water.

After around an hour of silence and strange mutterings from Baba Yaga, they stopped.

In midair.

[insert line]

"Puck! Puck!" Loud footsteps stomped on the ground as Daphne ran down the stairs. Her cheeks were red and her breaths indicated that she had been running for quite a while.

Puck glanced at her, his mouth full. He had recently discovered the pantry, and had taken all the contents of it. He had laid it all out on the table and had eaten it slowly but steadily for hours on end. When he saw Daphne, he grinned cheekily.

"What's up, marshmallow? Oh by the way, you don't get to have my chips and powdered sugar."

Daphne ignored this, and instead wiped her now wet cheeks. "Red disappeared!"

Puck's eyes widened and his jaw slackened. Not only was Sabrina gone, but Red was too. Puck had never really been that talkative with Red, but he felt bad for her to be so insane for such a long time. He sat there for a second and chewed slowly. Nothing processed inside of him as he steadily ate his heart away.

"Puck! It's..it'll be okay. If..you just...just stop eating for one second, will you!" Daphne shouted, surprised at her own anger.

Puck stopped chewing. "Daph...but you never stop eating either."

"I've eaten less when I found that my sister disappeared!"

Puck grimaced and swallowed. Without a word, he stood up and toppled the chair, flying up the stairs. Daphne heard a door slam and knew she had crossed a line.

It felt like her heart was ripping into not two, but three pieces. She missed Red, she missed her sister, and now she missed her family. Granny Relda left to visit Morgan Le Fay with Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake to learn some things about Snow White, Baba Yaga, Charming, Sabrina, and what happened to them. Veronica and Henry left to go on a walk, which was a very dangerous thing to do. They put protection spells around them though, as they desperately needed some time alone. It was just Daphne and Puck, and at the moment, only Daphne.

The young Grimm member sobbed silently, the kitchen becoming blurry. Without thinking, she ran up the stairs to the safest place she could think of. She barged into Sabrina's room, ready to lie on her bed and smell Sabrina's lavender scent. But when she opened the door, she saw someone else lying on the bed.

Puck's green eyes were dark with sorrow as his tears slowly dripped onto Sabrina's pillow.

**I realize that this is kind of like the Percy Jackson series in a way, with the prophecies and fate things and all :/. It was too interesting of an idea to turn down, however.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this weird turn of events for Red and Alice. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**AN: I completely rewrote my previous chapters, so please check them out! Some things are a bit switched up, so it might be a bit helpful to read them.**

The red carpet had stopped abruptly.

Red tumbled off; Baba Yaga caught her and with a strong but bony hand lifted her back on the carpet.

The odd thing was, when Red fell off, there was nothing to fall to.

Tentatively, she reached a hand out and prepared to feel what she was expecting; nothing. Instead, her hand stopped on something solid.

Baba Yaga cackled. "I see what they did."

"What?" Alice and Red sharply asked.

"Pfft, if I told, it won't be fun. But I will tell you this: they will play with your mind. They will also trick you. Do the most unexpected thing to get what you want."

Red was confused. "Wait, what?"

Baba Yaga shook her head. "Bring the other girl with you. I have some important things to think about."

"Where will we go? Why did we stop here?"

Baba Yaga didn't answer.

Alice nudged Red.

"At ground nor sky will trouble stir, the prophecy said. I think this is the trouble. C'mon, let's go and see what's waiting for us."

Bewildered, Red stared at her fearless friend.

Alice had stood up on the carpet, and very, very carefully, placed a foot outside of the carpet. It was...solid air. She put the other foot down.

And she jumped.

For joy, obviously.

"I can stand on air!" She giggled. She started skipping around, until it became full blown running. The sky was dark, and clouds that Red couldn't see were blocking the stars and the moon. Red could hardly see Alice as she skipped around. Finally, blonde hair was running up to her, slowing to a stop.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Alice chanted.

Red's fear was probably tangible as Alice knelt and held out a hand.

Red felt like jello as she stood on the carpet.

"C'mon slowpoke, just take a step," Alice said exasperatingly.

Shaking, Red had to calm herself. She could feel the wolf growling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Just one second, please."

Alice sat down on the air, completely used to the oddness of it all.

Red sat down and, ignoring everything around her, completed two meditation exercises, pretending Baba Yaga's silent and brooding form was Mr. Canis's. She stood up, calm and collected, and pretended she was stepping into the kitchen of Granny Relda's house.

Alice took her hand as Red stepped on the solid air. It was...completely normal, except for the fact that she was walking on air.

A thrill that she rarely felt made her giddy. Until she remembered the prophecy.

She gasped. "Why are we dilly dallying! We need to figure out what this weird thing is!"

Alice laughed. "Of course. Even though this journey will be 3 days long. I don't know if the prophecy meant the actual journey on the carpet, or the journey of these events, and saving Sabrina is the last part of the journey. The problem we have right now, though, is to find the trouble that prophecy said there would be. All I see are far away city lights, and a big forest below."

"Don't remind me, Alice."

"Too late! Forest, forest, many feet below us, just a wrong step and boom, into the bear's jaws we go!"

Red wanted to strangle her joyful friend. Her personality hadn't changed at all since millennia ago.

"Let's just walk around and try to see what the heck is going on." They started walking slowly, Red looking around in the dark cautiously.

"Goodbye!" The two turned to see Baba Yaga pinching the flying carpet, and watched, frightened, as the powerful witch left.

Silent, Red stared at the small figure growing smaller rapidly and the cold breeze made her shiver in fright. Alice gave her friend a small hug.

"It's okay. My powers will help."

"Powers? You always had a knack for knowing when weird things happen, but I never knew you had actual powers."

Alice giggled. "Exactly. They have become stronger and my knack is always right now. It's such a great help. Especially because this problem we have right now is so weird it's the perfect scenario for me."

Red nodded and sighed in relief.

The two let go of each other's hands and walked around, feeling foolish and blind, until Alice let out a yelp. Red whirled, her heart beating wildly.

"What happened?"

"My foot hit something! Come here!"

Running quickly, Red joined Alice's side and the two reaches their hands out, ready to feel something solid.

They did. "It's a wall!" Alice exclaimed.

Red nodded. Closing her eyes, she let out a long breath. In her anxiety, the wolf was threatening to come up again.

Wait.

"Alice!"

"What is it, Red?"

Red hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was bewildered beyond belief.

She could see.

It hadn't started out that way, just the expected darkness that a normal closed eyelid would see, or not see, but after five seconds, there it was.

"Close your eyes Alice!"

A gasp reassured Red that Alice saw it too.

They saw a maze. A large maze. Possibly, an endless maze.

They were in the middle of it.

* * *

"Here's your part of the mansion. You have been given the best of the facilities, the quietest and most efficient staff, and of course, the finest of everything else. Let me show you around."

Sabrina smirked and placed her new blood red coat on an elegant chair. She looked around. She practically had her own house.

She couldn't wait to make use of it.

"William, I'd like to see all of the mansion. But I will explore my area myself."

Charming nodded. "That will be done easily. Would you like to use the powder room and freshen up?"

"Of course I will." Turning without another word and not asking for directions, Sabrina walked carefully down the black hallway, simpering at staff that were struggling to carry large platters of food down the hallway.

Seeing the bathroom, she stepped inside. It was empty and painted blood red.

Deciding to just sit down in the waiting room and stare at herself in the mirror, she thought about everything.

Just thinking about the Grimm family made her blood boil. The stupid little girl's pigtails, the ancient woman's sunflower hat and disgusting innocent smile, the old man, crooked and foregone, hopefully going to decease soon.

Then the married couple. The man and his temper. Quite useful actually, but his heart was set in the wrong place. Same thing with the woman.

Then the little monster. Half wolf, half shy idiot. She wasn't even a part of the Grimm family.

She couldn't wait to kill them. Sabrina couldn't believe she was one of them. She pushed that out of her mind. She was the right person now. She knew it.

There was someone else. She couldn't put her finger on it. Oh well, just an extra killing.

She stood up.

She felt a heat in her veins that she relished. The heat didn't cloud her mind; in fact, it cleared it. Her body tingled; the heat made her...angry. Her heart thirsted for power. She loved it.

Exiting the bathroom, she met Charming standing exactly where she left him.

"Shall we?" He grinned, placing her blood red coat on her shoulders.

"Of course."

The two, flanked by soldiers, walked down black hallways and entered blood red rooms. They passed three dining rooms, a very large kitchen, the banquet room, and many other rooms, until the particular hallway they were walking on started to descend.

"Charming?"

"Ah yes. This is where we will see the army. We will pass their training camps, the barracks, the officers' quarters, and of course, the room where we will talk strategy."

"I do apologize, but I prefer to talk strategy in my part of the mansion. I will not walk this far and waste all this time."

Charming frowned, but nodded. "That will be arranged."

They passed the training camps, where ogres, goblins, witches, giants, and many other Everafters were being trained and yelled at. Mud was thrown at their faces. They looked miserable.

Sabrina recognized some from the jail that her "sister" was in for a while. "You released some of the prisoners in that little jail of yours?"

"Yes, we did."

Sabrina started laughing. "I'm glad. This looks like just the place they would enjoy."

The army turned to her when they heard her. Their depressed faces were immediately replaced with one of respect and awe. They knelt on a knee, and Sabrina sneered. "I'm also glad they know what to do when they meet me."

Charming and Sabrina laughed.

They passed all the rooms in the dungeon-like area and turned around. Sabrina thought of something.

"You know...we don't need all of this to kill the Grimms. They're quite weak. I believe there was only one person that protected them."

Charming chuckled. "Two actually. Sabrina Grimm."

She laughed. "Not anymore."

Snickering, he nodded. "And Puck."

She screamed.

Crumpling to the cold floor, she gasped for air, her lungs on fire. Her heart was blazing heat inside of her. Her mind was riddled with memories. She felt like something was trying frantically to rearrange memories she had of...Puck.

She screamed again.

Twitching, her eyes fixed on a fancy fissure on the ceiling, her dry mouth thirsted for water, not power. The heat left. She could actually think for once.

Someone was possessing her.

What had happened to her? Who had she become? She had to escape this place, these people, and go back home and warn her family.

Suddenly, what felt like a bolt of electricity shot down her body. She was too shocked to scream. Jerking, she felt the heat return. It was stronger than before.

The jerking dissipated to a mere tremble. She blinked, confused for a second.

Who was she again?

Definitely not a Grimm. She could hardly think of that family before growling in anger.

She shook her head. Of course she knew who she was.

She was the leader who was going to kill the Grimm family.

Charming and the army had been staring at her with blank faces. Her breathing had become normal, and she was still. Embarrassed, she sat up, and disregarding Charming's hand, stood up herself.

"My apologies. Probably a snack your servants offered me."

Charming raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. But no matter. I'm glad your head and heart are now in the right place. Let's return you to your quarters so you can get some rest."

Pretending that nothing happened, the two walked the long way back to her door.

They shook hands. "I will see you for dinner." Charming smirked.

"Goodbye, William." She closed the door.

Placing her blood red coat, she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it.

A vast black marble tiled room greeted her. Everything was back marble, except for the gigantic bed with red covers.

She walked over to it, taking off her shoes, ready for a nap. There was a note on the bed.

* * *

_Dear S,_

_You're part of our family, and we love you._

_I really hope you're okay._

_...Love,_

_Me_

* * *

Suddenly, what felt like someone opening up and scrutinizing her heart made her eyes glow red. It felt like someone was performing surgery on her heart.

Removed the microscopic part of her heart that hadn't been changed. The part that held love and made her smile with true happiness. Someone removed it.

And replaced it with anger.

She leered at the note. She knew who it was.

And it didn't affect her anymore.

Laughing aloud, she tore the note into little pieces and tossed it to the immaculate black tiles.

* * *

**Please review!**

**-C**


	9. Notice

Notice:

I have changed this story's name. I don't really like it, I'm probably going to change it again. It used to be "A Love Like War", but there's little romance in this story. Also, I changed my name. Pretty shitty name as well, so I will probably change that. And yes, esthetics is aesthetics, but it is just an alternate spelling.

But, relating to this story, I WILL, without a doubt, finish it. It will take a long time, and I probably will not update soon (just being real), but I will. I apologize and give no excuses for not updating, but I don't want to be one of those writers that gives up on a story, even if it had a shit start to it.

I apologize that this isn't another chapter.

ALSO, I have updated, improved, and drastically changed previous chapters. Feel free to reread.

Thanks


End file.
